


he was home

by layla_alyal



Series: uh oh, there goes my heart [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Mentioned Allura (Voltron), Mentioned Hunk (Voltron), Mentioned Lance (Voltron), Mentioned Pidge | Katie Holt, Mentioned Shiro (Voltron), Teasing James Griffin (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_alyal/pseuds/layla_alyal
Summary: Keith didn't have any family waiting for him on Earth. Well, Griffin could count. He was always a presence in Keith's life, both good and bad. He was there on Keith's first day of school, the day his pops passed, the day he got into the garrison, the day he lost Shiro. And he was also there on the day Keith came back.
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith (Voltron)
Series: uh oh, there goes my heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891762
Kudos: 60





	he was home

**Author's Note:**

> i cant write more than a few words. help. i want my buff jock griffin and flustered keith.

Ever since returning to Earth, Keith has been bombarded with an endless amount of tasks. Shiro tried to help out, but there was only so much he could do. 

The other paladins were with their families. Lance took Allura to the beaches in Cuba, Hunk was cooking up a storm with his family and Pidge was probably tinkering with some gadgets. 

Keith didn't have any family waiting for him on Earth. Well, Griffin could count. He was always a presence in Keith's life, both good and bad. He was there on Keith's first day of school, the day his pops passed, the day he got into the garrison, the day he lost Shiro. And he was also there on the day Keith came back. 

Griffin was a feeling that Keith could never describe. 

The sound of a door opening suddenly broke Keith out of his deep thoughts. He turned around to see who it was. 

Speak of the devil. 

Griffin strutted towards Keith, as his brand new officer uniform shone in the harsh lights. 

"What do you want?" 

"Was looking for you." He pulled a chair out and sat right next to Keith. 

"Yeah right, Griffin." 

"You know what," he began to lean back on his chair, stretching out his muscular arms "What would we call each other when you have my last name?" 

Keith grew a deep crimson in a matter of seconds, amethyst eyes blugging wide. His mouth formed an 'o', stuttering over his words. Griffin's eyes bore into his soul, as a sly smirk slid onto his face.

After what felt like years, Keith merely crossed his arms, face still fuchsia. 

"Well?" Questioned the MFE leader. 

"Shut up."

"I can't hear you-" Keith suddenly grabbed Griffin’s army green uniform, which fit him snuggly, and dragged him closer. The two leaders were face to face now, noses meeting. 

"I said shut up." 

"Well, you aren't gonna be saying that tonight."

"J- James!" The other let out a raspy chuckle. "You’re the worst."

"It's an honour," 

"God," sighed Keith. He rubbed his hands over his face, which was still the colour of rubies. 

"Well," Griffin stood up "I heard from a little birdie that you were free tonight." Keith glanced up, only to met with a cheeky face. Griffin reached his hand out. 

"Wanna go on a date?"

"T- To where?!" 

"Home." That's how Keith felt about Griffin. 

He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope that you enjoyed this fic. I was planning on doing another fic where Keith is getting ready for his date with the help of the other paladins.


End file.
